As a replaceable part provided to a game machine where a predetermined game is performed, there are well known, for example, a self-propelled body such as a vehicle, an animal or the like, and something used for a game body such as a ball and a medal (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 4).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-33564    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-38841    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-33567    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-288238